1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telemetry data transmission from a missile to a receiving station. More specifically, the present invention relates to a signal converting circuit for converting a missile's telemetry data which is bi-phase-level data to non-return-to-zero-level data for processing by a receiving station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A missile's telemetry unit transmits data, including guidance, tracking and other information, in a coded waveform format to a receiving station. The receiving station then processes the information to determine the performance of the missile during flight.
One coded waveform for transmitting information from a missile in flight to a receiving station is identified as Bi-Phase-level coded waveform or Split Phase coded waveform. When the missile's data arrives at the receiving station there is generally a need to convert the data to a second coded waveform format to allow the receiving station to process the data. The coded waveform used at a receiving station to process a missile's flight data is identified as the Non-Return-To-Zero-Level coded waveform.
Accordingly there is a need to provide a signal converter to convert a missile's telemetry data from bi-phase-level data to non-return-to-zero-level data to allow the receiving station to process the data. There is also a need to provide a signal converter which can extract from the missile's bi-phase-level telemetry data a non-return-to-zero-level clock signal.